Hak Foo's Revenge
by Shendu16
Summary: Set after Season 4, Hak Foo wants to get revenge, and he's after all the Super Powers he's had and which he failed to get.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 – The Beginning  
  
Hak Foo remained in San Francisco after Tarakudo lost need for the Enforcers. Tarakudo was now defeated though, his mask left in the Vault at Section 13. He was determined to get revenge on Jackie Chan, and still unhappy about losing his Dark Chi Warrior form. He was hoping to gain all the Super Powers he ever wanted.  
  
So he journeyed to Tibet. He wandered the mountains for a few days. "A-ha!" Hak Foo had now found Daolon Wong's castle. He journeyed in there, in search for Daolon's books of Dark Magic. He checked and checked and checked, until he found the last book. He had learnt forms of Dark Chi Magic while in Daolon's castle. He found the spell he wanted. He chanted it out...  
  
Back in San Francisco, Jade had to revise for a History test in school while in Uncle's store. Jackie walked in. "Jade, you've been revising for two hours, shouldn't I test you now?" "Uh-no-no wait" Jade said "Jade, I'll test you now".  
  
Jackie spoke his first question. "Which King of England had Six Wives?" Jade thought and replied, "err.... Fatty VIII?" "No..." Jackie said  
  
"Now who was the first President of the United States?" "George Washing powder?" "Jade, no TV until you've learned what you need to know!" Jackie left. "Ohh..." Jade was very disappointed.  
  
When Jackie had gone to the counter, Uncle shouted at Jackie. "Ai-yah!!!! Tea tastes terrible! Where is Tohru!?" "Tohru has gone to see a doctor. Said there was fish in last night's supper." "Peh, feeble excuse!" The Door Bell Rang. "Jackie, open door!"  
  
Jackie went to open the door. He suddenly saw before him a large Dark Figure. "Chan....." he said. Jackie gasped, "Hak Foo, you're.... Mighty...." Uncle noticed and shouted "Ai-yahh!!!!!!! DARK CHI WARRIOR!" Hak Foo grabbed Jackie. "WHERE THE HELL IS SECTION 13, THE OTHER ENFORCERS KNEW BUT I DIDN'T!" "I will tell you nothing!" Jackie shouted "But your brain will......" Using the Dark Magic Hak Foo learnt, he read Jackie's mind, then he fisted Chan to behind Uncle's counter. He slammed the door.  
  
Jackie was badly wounded. He needed to go to the Hospital. "Uncle.... Phone Captain Black, Hak Foo is off for Section 13". Jade ran in, "Wow, Jackie, what happened?" "Jade, you should be doing Homework...." Jackie said in some pain, "Hak Foo could take Tarakudo's mask or the Talismans....." Uncle said "Captain Black has been warned" "But Uncle, how are we going to stop Hak Foo..." "Tch, I'll get the Horse Talisman and heal you and Tohru, then we use the other Talismans to stop Hak Foo!" "No Jade, it is too dangerous......" "Jackie! Let niece go! Uncle will find way to defeat Hak Foo and watch shop." "Ok Uncle.....".  
  
Jade got her bike and pedalled as quickly as she could for Section 13.  
  
But it was too late. At Section 13, they picked up Security breach and Hak Foo got there. "Black! Bogey has arrived!" a Section 13 agent said. "Hurry up, all security to the vault!" Black shouted. The Security got to the Vault entrance but Hak Foo arrived just afterwards. "GREAT TORNADO SWEEPS HELPLESS VILLAGERS!" Hak Foo used his Tornado attack on the Agents and broke into the Vault, then he swiped Tarakudo's mask and the Ox Talisman and left after inserting them into himself. Now for the Bands of Shiva!!!!!!!!!!!!!". 


	2. Battle at the Museum

Chapter 2 – Museum Raid  
  
Jade got to Section 13 too late. Hak Foo had escaped. She went up to Captain Black and asked what happened. "Hak Foo escaped with Tarakudo's mask and the Ox Talisman, Tohru feels worse at the moment" "Hak Foo will now want the bands of Shiva, warn the museum to keep a look out, and can I borrow the Talismans please?" "Very well Jade".  
  
Jade got out the Talismans and healed Tohru, she used the Rabbit Speed to return to Uncle's store, then she healed Jackie, who was still in pain. "Ahh, Thank you Jade." Jackie said. "Uncle, have you figured out how to defeat Hak Foo?" Ai-yah! Hak Foo is using Magic of different kind each. I need to find out magic removal spell!" "Uncle, me and Tohru will go to the museum and fight Hak Foo. Jade, stay here and do your homework." Jackie Said. "Ohh...." Jade replied disappointed. Jackie and Tohru left. Jade had a plan. She had learnt a spell to extract information from books for knowledge in Jade's head, but had not used it yet. "Hmm.... Time to put it to the test!" Jade got the appropriate ingredients and chanted out the Spell, all the knowledge got into Jade's head. She assembled the Talismans, and used the Rat on Super Moose. She rushed to the shops and bought 9 more Super Moose dolls and activated them. Jade used the Talismans to become T- Girl again. T-Girl and her Super Moose troops were ready to rock. They rushed to the Museum.  
  
Jackie and Tohru got to the museum but only at the same time Hak Foo arrived. Hak Foo saw them and grew enraged. "CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Hak Foo! You're more powerful now!" Jackie shouted. "That's it Chan, I'm sick of your interference!" Hak Foo in his anger summoned 10 Shadow Khan of the Samurai Tribe, 10 of the Basic, and 10 of the Sumo. "DESTROY THEM!" Hak Foo broke in the museum. Jackie and Tohru stood together, fists ready, Tohru wrestled the Sumo Shadow Khan but they all tossed him to the ground. Jackie was handling the Basic Pretty well but the Samurai kicked him over. Just when they were about to be squished by the Sumos, Jade (T-Girl) and the Super Moose troops had arrived to fight the Shadow Khan. Winged Shadow Khan had arrived to help though and they knocked out the Super Mooses. Jade flew up and used Heat Beam Eyes on the Winged Shadow Khan while Dragon Blasting the Sumos. Jackie and Tohru recovered and were able to take on the Basic and the Samurais.  
  
Hak Foo ran out of the Museum have put on the Bands of Shiva. He grew extra two arms now. Seeing all his Shadow Khan get defeated. He went into battle himself. He was so powerful not even a demon could defeat him. Jackie, Tohru, Jade and the Super Mooses all stood prepared. "You are a fool Chan, you can't defeat me!" "Oh yeah, eat Dragon Blast!" Jade yelled. She fired the blast but Hak Foo dodged it. He summoned Basic Shadow Khan behind Jade; they grabbed her and pinched all the Talismans. They handed them to Hak Foo. The Super Mooses deactivated. "Well Chan, I'll have to destroy you some other time..." He disappeared, so did the Shadow Khan.  
  
Jackie, Jade and Tohru walked homebound. It was nearing evening now. "Jade, what were you doing here? You should have learned your History revision." Jackie asked, "Relax, I've done it all, the King of England who had six wives was Henry VIII, the first President of the USA was George Washington. The King of Spain who sent the Spanish Armada was Philip II." Jade said "And I can guess that's all you learned?" "Hell no, I learnt the Whole thing!" She got blabbing the whole book until Jackie had enough. He allowed her to watch TV again. They made it to Uncle's store eventually. "Sensei. Hak Foo now has the Bands of Shiva and all 12 Talismans" Tohru said. Uncle shouted his rare, echoing "AI-YAH!!!!!!!!!!" "Who knows what he will try to do now! The three of you, help me research!"  
  
It was eventually 9pm. They had looked up the books for three hours, they found nothing. "Ha-cha! I know how to remove Dark Chi Warrior Spell! Also we should try to remove Talismans from Hak Foo same way we did to Shendu first time! One more thing! I know Bands of Shiva extraction spell, but I do not know how to remove Mask of Tarakudo. The thing missing is the Removal Spell for the last Oni Mask we retrieved!" "Can't we just use the Hanafuda cards?" Jade asked "Hanafuda cards no longer work. All the masks have been found and sealed." Uncle said. "Jade, you've got your test tommorow. You can watch TV for half an hour, but then it's bed time." Jade was disappointed she had to go to bed earlier than usual but was happy that she was ready for the test. 


End file.
